


Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Babies, Book 60: Lungbarrow, Childbirth, Children, Family Feels, Gen, Growing Up, Time Babies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Telaio di Lungbarrow sa il fatto suo, quando crea il nome perfetto per la figlia del Dottore.<br/>"- A cosa serve il taranio? - chiede Badger.<br/>Thistle risponde che è il principale combustibile degli artefatti temporali, ma ciò che conta davvero è che faccia brillare Pazithi di notte. Perché è allora che le vengono in mente cose tristi..."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas

**Author's Note:**

> Questa shot copre un periodo di circa novant'anni, dalla nascita della figlia del Dottore (poco dopo il capitolo 8 di [Stars of Kasterborous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1956753) fino ad un punto della storia di cui non ho ancora scritto. Contiene perciò SPOILER sul futuro dei personaggi e ne introduce altri che compariranno più avanti.

Thistle.

 

Un fiore violaceo e insignificante circondato da spine.

Un fiore che non coglieresti mai e proprio per questo è vivo, resiste al freddo e a chi vorrebbe divorarlo.

Così è l'erede di Lungbarrow, quando viene al mondo sorretta dalle braccia sicure della Governante. La prima carezza che riceve è di quella mano, aggraziata ma forte, che indossa l'anello ligneo del Voto.

Quando finalmente Ada può tenerla sul suo petto, prima ancora di ascoltare i due cuoricini battere contro il suo, cerca in quel visino rugoso e arrossato qualcosa di lei. Perché deve somigliarle almeno un poco.

Ma i radi capelli sono biondi.

Gli occhi sono ancora chiusi, non può saperne il colore.

La bocca, forse... quella boccuccia che si apre per cacciare uno strillo di protesta, come per rimproverarla: "Mamma, voglio coccole! Basta con la scansione genetica!"

E ha ragione, ha proprio ragione.

Le sfiora la testolina con le dita sgraziate, quelle dita storte e tozze a cui non riuscirà mai a riabituarsi. La neonata si tranquillizza e Ada sorride. È il vecchio sorriso irregolare della ragazzina terrestre che guardava il Dottore su uno schermo televisivo. Ma è anche il sorriso di una madre nella nuova era di Gallifrey.

  
  


Oswin.

 

Thistle giocherella con il ciondolo della sua collana, mentre mille pensieri le affollano la mente e spingono per passare. È troppo curiosa per ascoltare senza interrompere, mentre il suo Badger le fa lezione. Vuole seriamente imparare, ma non per forza nell'ordine stabilito. Badger scuote le corna ricurve ed inizia ad interrogarla, ma ogni tanto si inceppa e spara domande a raffica.

\- Chi è l'attuale Kithriarca della famiglia Lungbarrow? Da chi fu spezzata la Maledizione della Pizia?

\- Papà. E Romana! - risponde, dimostrando di avere buona memoria ma troppa confidenza con le figure storiche del pianeta.

Papà è il Dottore, l'uomo dai capelli grigi e dagli occhi chiari che la mamma chiama "Thete" con la lingua tra i denti e lo sguardo innamorato.

Romana è la Lady Presidente Romanadvoratrelundar, di cui Drax parla nel sonno come "la mia adorata" quando si addormenta ubriaco sul divano della grande sala di Lungbarrow.

L'avatroide la corregge in automatico, anche se nel suo database le risposte sono segnalate come pertinenti.

\- Il Dottore fu l'erede designato dal precedente Kithriarca Quencessetianobayolocaturgrathadadeyyilungbarrowmas ma decise di non accettare il titolo, che si riserva di assegnare ad uno dei suoi figli o ad un Cugino nato dal nuovo Telaio. La Maledizione fu annullata dalla Sorellanza di Karn in seguito alle trattative segrete con la Lady Presidente Romanadvoratrelundar. Sarebbe gradita una maggiore precisione nelle risposte. Quale fu il primo concepimento avvenuto a Gallifrey dopo che la maledizione venne spezzata?

\- Fu... dunque, tra il Castellano Andredaselus della Casa di Deeptree e la sua compagna umana, il cui nome è stato cancellato dai registri della Cittadella per motivi conosciuti soltanto all’Alto Consiglio. Ma se glielo chiedo, a me Romana lo racconta?

Badger, il pelo sintetico ritto dall'orrore - o da un rilevatore di oscenità inserito nei suoi circuiti - sta per rispondere con una ramanzina di quelle da ricordare negli annali, ma da un punto imprecisato del suo ventre metallico suona il segnale della fine della lezione e l'allieva corre a giocare con il fratellino.

Thistle adora Jack, anche se le tende agguati in continuazione strappandole allegramente i capelli e rischiando di strozzarla con la collana nel tentativo di portargliela via. Gliela regalerebbe, in verità, ma la mamma è perentoria su questo argomento. È un regalo molto speciale della Sorellanza di Karn.

Il ciondolo a forma di foglia è un simbolo che soltanto lei può indossare.

  
  


Innocet.

 

La Governante è la prima amica che Thistle abbia mai avuto, la custode dei suoi piccoli segreti. Le spazzola i lunghi capelli biondi ("Perché tu hai i capelli così corti?" "Perché non ho più nulla da attendere") e ascolta le sue fantasie segrete, annuendo. Innocet ricambia quella fiducia mostrandole in anticipo dove sta per spuntare una nuova stanza, un camino, una piccola rampa di scale.

 

Papà le ha spiegato che la Cugina Innocet è sposata alla Casa proprio come sua sorella Jenny è sposata con l’altra mamma di Kew, però è sicura che Madame Vastra sia nobile e intelligente mentre la Casa è noiosa e non parla. Ma Thistle capisce lo stesso che ci si possa innamorare di qualcosa che non parla e non ascolta nemmeno. A lei piace tanto guardare Pazithi, una delle due lune, che brilla come rame - è taranio, in realtà, ma per la mamma somiglia al rame, e suona anche meglio.

 

\- A cosa serve il taranio? - chiede Badger.

Thistle risponde che è il principale combustibile degli artefatti temporali, ma ciò che conta davvero è che faccia brillare Pazithi di notte. Perché è allora che le vengono in mente cose tristi, che hanno titoloni enormi come

SEI MESI LONTANA DALLA MAMMA E DAL PAPÀ.

Innocet l'abbraccia un'ultima volta, carezzandole i capelli brutalmente accorciati.

\- Perché l'hai fatto, Thistle?

\- Per somigliare a te, cara Cugina - risponde la bambina, sciogliendosi dalla sua stretta e sgusciando in giardino, alla luce del sole, facendosi coraggio per il futuro all'alba dei suoi otto anni.

  
  
  


Quences.

 

Thistle conclude i Corsi Elementari con una rete di informazioni che le scorrono ordinatamente nel cervello e una preoccupante ricaduta dell’infatuazione per un certo insegnante bruno dal sorriso gentile, ma l'unico pensiero che la domina è quello di rivedere la sua famiglia. La preparazione agli esami, questa volta, è durata ben più di un semestre.

 

È nato un certo numero di Cugini dal nuovo Telaio. Dimostrano all'incirca la sua età o poco meno, ma alcuni sono stati tessuti da pochissimo tempo. Questo perché lei ha una madre ed è dovuta crescere, naturalmente, mentre loro non ne hanno avuto bisogno. Si chiede quale di loro diventerà Kithriarca. Non le passa neppure per la mente che potrebbe trattarsi di Jack. E dopo un po' che sta a pensarci ricorda che, stando alla tradizione, suo padre può nominare il suo successore soltanto il giorno in cui...

Ha un brivido che la scuote nel profondo, i cuori che battono all'impazzata mentre scuote lentamente la testa e allontana quel pensiero.

Non sa quante rigenerazioni abbia ancora papà, ma è abbastanza sicura che non ci sia da preoccuparsi. E finché vive su Gallifrey, la mamma potrebbe non invecchiare mai.

 

\- Ma sarai tu l'erede, questo dev'esserti chiaro sin da ora - rivela Innocet, tra il severo e il preoccupato. - Farai meglio ad affilare le unghie in mezzo a questi giovanotti, stan venendo su scapestrati come tuo fratello...

Perché, chiede, chi l'ha deciso?

Non è la primogenita, dopotutto. Jenny e Kew non sono più tornati da quel giorno per cui sente ancora una vergogna bruciante, ma è pur sempre...

\- Tua sorella è sempre stata a suo agio su Gallifrey come un Cyberman ad una lettura di poesie d'amore. Thistle, puoi essere sincera con me? - Il bel viso della Cugina esprime di nuovo affetto e familiarità. - Dove immagini il tuo futuro?

Lei sa cosa significa questa domanda. Sa che suo padre non si è mai fermato in un posto troppo a lungo, e che un giorno ripartirà per salvare l'universo da catastrofi e creature malvagie. E la Cugina Ryndane ha intenzione di trascorrere almeno i prossimi trecento anni a impastare e infornare muffin finché non avrà trovato la ricetta definitiva. Per non parlare di Jack: non appena metterà le mani su una TARDIS, chi lo vedrà più?

Invece lei ama Lungbarrow, ama Gallifrey, non potrebbe vivere in nessun altro luogo. O meglio, potrebbe, ma non lo desidera.

Il pensiero che un giorno guiderà e rappresenterà la sua famiglia non le sembra più così tremendo.

Ma non prima di duemila anni, si ripete: non prima di aver ascoltato dalle labbra dei suoi genitori milioni di storie incredibili, di aver dato alla luce dei figli (li immagina con i capelli scuri e gli occhi blu, chissà per quale motivo) e di aver imparato tutto ciò che i suoi insegnanti possono trasmetterle.

\- Non è una coincidenza se il nome della nostra Casa è nel tuo stesso nome... proprio come per il vecchio Kithriarca Quences. Era straordinario, sai? E sognava per tuo padre un futuro molto diverso... ma chi mai ha potuto fermare il Dottore?

 

 


End file.
